Somewhat Damaged
by xknotxtiedx
Summary: Rey Mysterio reflects on the times he and Eddie shared before Eddie turned against him. OneShot and implied slash. RR


_Somewhat Damaged  
Summary: Rey Mysterio reflects on the times he and Eddie shared before Eddie turned against him.  
Rating: M_

The light flickered and dimmed and wrestlers shuffled out of the locker room. Laughter and talk could be heard from where the small Latino man sat, he paid no mind as wrestlers waved goodbye to him.  
Smackdown! had finished, and once again Eddie Guerrero got the best of him by bringing his son, Dominick into the whole fight.

Rey sighed and ran his hands through his short hair; sliding down one of the cold blue-grey lockers he hit the floor with a soft thump. He didn't need this. Not from him! Not from Eddie.  
Rage. Hurt. Love. Three emotions that roll over one another like waves of an ocean within Rey. These emotions are the Latino, all he can feel, and all he can see and breathe.

Everyone on the Smackdown! and Raw Roster knew of his and Eddie's relationship, everyone knew that they would be a couple when Rey started wrestling for the WWE. It was no secret that they loved each other, more then they should of.

The clock on the wall read 8:30 pm, and Rey laughed bitterly. This would be the time that he and Eddie would snuggle up in bed watching movies and eating popcorn, with no care for the world around them . . .

_"Mi Amor, hurry up! The movie is starting." Eddie called out to Rey. Rey appeared from the bathroom, only in his boxer shorts. He pounced on the bed and into Eddie's lap, laughing._

"_Here I am, Amor." Rey would say softly, a smile on his lips. He'd curl up on Eddie, his head resting on his muscly chest with Eddie fingering his hair and ears while both of them would watch the movie . . ._

Rey looked away from the clock and pulled his legs up to his chest; encircling his arms around them he hugged his knees. 'We were happy together, weren't we?' He began to question . . .

_"I love you Rey-Rey." Eddie whispered into his ear._

_"I love you." Rey purred, capturing Eddie's mouth with his own . . ._

Unwanted tears welled up in his chocolate brown eyes, he rubbed them away angrily with his sleeve. 'Come on, Rey. We're stronger than this we aren't weak! We have to be strong, we have to be.' He thought, willing his body and mind to not shut down and weep for the man that broke his heart and tormented him for the past few weeks . . .

"_Aw, Rey-Rey, what's the matter?" _

_Rey jumped a few centimetres from the hotel bed and looked at the object of his emotions. Eddie._

"_Go away!" Rey yelled, his eyes blazing with anger._

_Eddie laughed, not the sweet joyous laugh that Rey had loved, but the maniacal laughter that caused Rey to shiver._

"_Come now, Mi Amor. You don't want me to go." Eddie said softy, moving closer to Rey, Eddie kicked the door shut with his foot and continued to advance on Rey._

"_Don't call me that! I'm not your love anymore! I don't want to be your love anymore." Rey looked away and stared at the floor._

_Eddie stood in front of him, the smell of alcohol dripping from his pores and tongue. _

"_Rey-Rey, you don't mean that. We're family, we're lovers."_

_Rey stared hard at Eddie. "No, no. We are no longer. It pains me Eddie. You have put in so much pain I can't take it anymore! You loved me once and you can't love me again. I loved Eddie, the one who cared and adored me, not this Eddie. Not the one that's sadistic." _

_Silence. _

"_We'll have to change that, now won't we?" Eddie said. His arms wrapped themselves around Rey's wais as he pulled him closer. Struggling, Rey wiggled away from his grasp._

"_We can't. I can't…" He whispered, turning away._

_Soft footsteps were heard and a door slammed shut. Turning back, Rey found himself alone in the hotel room . . ._

That only happened a week and a half ago, it was still fresh in Rey's memory. The look in Eddie's eyes hurt him like no other, he could sense the old Eddie coming through but it vanished quickly and was replaced with the new and worse Eddie.

Rey looked at the clock once more. '8:53.' Rey had no energy to get up and leave; he was exhausted physically, emotionally and mentally. He reached up and pressed his fingertips to the purple-green and blue bruise that had formed around his eye only days ago . . .

_"I'm going to win Rey! I'm going to beat you and win this match." Screamed Eddie . . ._

Everyone including Rey knew that Eddie was in envy of Rey, three times, no four times Rey had one against him, each match was more brutal then the last. Eddie developed an obsession with winning, an obsession over his Latino. Even though they were no longer together Eddie still thought they were. Rey tried his best to move on, but with a sick and twisted ex still trying to get him in bed and trying to make him submit or be pinned was hard on the little guy.

Footsteps echoed in the locker room and Rey looked up, afraid it may be Eddie he pulled his legs to chest tighter. Jackie Gayda turned the corner, her eyes rested on the small Latino's frame.

"Rey?" She said softly, stepping closer.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why are you still here, its nearly nine o'clock." She said, crouching down in front of him.

"I got caught up thinking…"

"Eddie?"

"How'd you guess?" He asked sarcastically.

She sat down and placed a hand on his knee. "That's all you've been thinking about. Let go of it, Rey before you put yourself in danger."

"I . . .can't. You have no idea how hard that is. He torments me, he punishes me by bringing in Dominick!" Rey's voice cracked and he lowered his head.

"Sshh, Rey. We're all here for you. Eddie is a bastard forget about him. Go home Rey, recuperate spend time with Angie and the kids. You can't be here if you're constantly feeling like this." Jackie said, she smiled kindly at him when he looked up.

He sighed.

"Come on Rey. Time to go home." She stood up and backed away a few steps.

Rey pushed himself off the floor. "Thanks Jackie."

She smiled. "Anytime. I'll wait out here for you."

"Okay, just give me a minute."

Jackie walked away and Rey sighed, she was right of course, he needed to go home, see Angie and his kids. Pulling out his cell phone from his bag he dialled home.

"Hello?" Angie answered tiredly.

"Angie? It's Rey." He stammered and bit his bottom lip. She knew of his relationship with Eddie. At first she was upset and angry, but over the time she learnt to deal with it and respect his decision.

"Oh, how are you?" She asked, her voice picking up a bit more enthusiasm.

"I'm somewhat damaged . . ."

_**Somewhat Damaged**_

_**"So impressed with all you do  
**__**Tried so hard to be like you  
**_**_Flew too high and burnt the wing  
__Lost my faith in everything._**

_**Lick around divine debris  
**__**Taste the wealth of hate in me  
**_**_Shedding skin succumb defeat  
__This machine is obsolete._**

_**Made the choice to go away  
**__**Drink the fountain of decay  
**__**Tear a hole exquisite red  
**__**Fuck the rest and stab it dead. **_

_**Broken bruised forgotten sore  
**__**Too fucked up to care anymore  
**_**_Poisoned to my rotten core  
__Too fucked up to care anymore._**

_**In the back off the side far away is a place whereI hide where I  
**_**_Stay tried to say tried to askI needed to all alone by myself where  
__Were you?_**

_**How could i ever think it's funny how everything that  
**__**Swore it wouldn't change is different now just like you  
**_**_Would always say we'll make it through then my head fell apart  
__And where were you?_**

_**How couldI ever think it's funny how everything you swore would  
**__**Never change is different now like you said you and me make it  
**_**_Through didn't quite fell apart  
__Where the fuck were you?"_**

_A/N: 'Somewhat Damaged' is song by Nine Inch Nails; I thought it went well with the story. And, I also know song fics aren't allowed but I had to add the lyrics in.  
__Poor Rey-Rey, I heart him muchly._

_Take care all._


End file.
